


亲爱的凡内莎

by boundless_sea



Category: Methods: The Detective Competition, 探案法：侦探大赛
Genre: F/F, 微量提及罗埃尔x拉里卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundless_sea/pseuds/boundless_sea
Summary: 在神秘侦探大赛途中，罗埃尔侦探用录音笔记下了自己想要写给妻子的信件。
Relationships: Vanessa Roel/Amina Roel





	亲爱的凡内莎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Vanessa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490546) by [VitaAstora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaAstora/pseuds/VitaAstora). 



亲爱的凡内莎：

晚上好，亲爱的。维希还好吗？

自从我们搬到一块儿住以来，我已经许多年没有体验过缺少你陪伴的夜晚了，对我来说还挺新鲜的。不，这并不——这并不是最精确的说法。我的意思是，你确实时不时要去出差，而我也不是个安分守己的盲人，但多亏了现代科技，我们总有办法即时地交流。话虽如此，这场神秘侦探大赛却将生活在21世纪的优势从我身上夺走了。为此，我打算生一点点气。我猜游戏主持人，无所谓他是谁吧，一定没有经受过这样的渴望——与另一个人分享自己生活的渴望。噢，好吧。

现在，我和一大伙包探一起，落进了他的手里。这伙人的排名越是靠前，性格就越是傲慢自大、自我中心。我别无选择，只能遵从你之前的建议，玩起跟所有人交朋友的老把戏。我很高兴，这些由你专门为我挑选的、既舒适又老土的衣服能派上用场——看来，就算是在高尔夫球场以外的场合，我穿上这些衣服仍然能显得不错。然而，结交朋友的要旨并不仅仅在于我的个人魅力。人只有经历了最糟糕的噩梦，才能够完全容忍任何一种类型的智人。眼下，我正在逼迫自己经受这样的考验。

容我向你介绍阿特拉斯·罗埃尔，一件虚构的可憎物什——可以说，我所畏惧的一切恶劣品质都集于他一身。在我的记忆宫殿中，他与我共用一个房间，而他从里到外都糟糕透顶。首先，他是个有着我的姓、长着我的脸的异性恋男人；出于慷慨，我将自己曾经的、美丽的淡蓝色眼睛赋予给他，而我以后一定会为这个决定感到后悔的。其次，他养了一只名叫“狗”的黑猫。他还经常耸肩，因为世界上有一本我既不打算读也不打算听的书叫做《阿特拉斯耸耸肩》。不经我的允许，他就会把我收到的全部情人节巧克力都吃掉。（并不是说我会在未经你允许的情况下把它们吃掉。）他是你在这世上最不想与之共度余生的人选，正因如此，我决定再将他设定成我的双胞胎弟弟，因为你永远无法脱离家庭的纽带。啊！愚蠢的传统价值观。

好了，现在你听说过他这号人了。我感觉他正在逐渐变得越来越真实，恐怕这并不是件好事。不管怎样，我希望你会像我一样恨他。如果阿特拉斯是个真人，我会无比欣然地成为将他闷死在睡梦中的第一人，由此不再以一名白日做梦的侦探的身份，而是以一名黑手的身份参加这场比赛。但正是因为我的脑海中有这么个骇人的小可爱存在，我才有机会从自己遇到的某些糖分超标的醉鬼女人手中活下来。如今我真切地需要一个虚构的伴侣来挽回我的理智——仅凭这点，你就能推理出我所处的境地究竟有多么绝望了。这样一来，你是不是也算是个侦探了？但愿现在还不算太迟，他们能让你也加入比赛。我很确信，你能比这里的多数人表现得更好。

是时候睡觉了，我想。噢，我有没有提到，阿特拉斯还试图勾搭那位姓道恩斯的接待员小姐？她是有点可爱，但这不足以构成他产生越界想法的理由。他应该清楚的：在把别人请到我们家里来喝茶之前，不应该先跟那人调起情来。

好啦，别睡太晚——爱你，晚安。

你的，

阿米娜


End file.
